Network operators and service providers afford to their customers a variety of services. These services may include data, voice, and multimedia. Regardless of the type of service, network operators and service providers try to offer their customers a certain level of quality of service (QoS). Despite these efforts, customers may experience connectivity problems and levels of service that are sub-standard due to various states within the network.